kamenriderfanfictionfandomcom-20200216-history
Kai Amataro
(main) |motif = Cog, Engine, Remote control (Hell Bro's) Cobra, Astronomy, , Evolution (Evol Ophiuchus) Cobra, Hydra, Cataclysm (Ophiuchus Origin) |rider = yes |type = Villain/Scientist |affiliation = |homeworld = ( ) |firstepisode = Burning in the Skies (Metroid: KRG Vol. 3) (Go-On 10 YEARS PRELUDE) |lastepisode = |numberofepisodes = 2 (Metroid: KRG Vol. 3) 28 (Go-Onger 10 YEARS PRELUDE) |cast = Sho Hirano |image2 = }} 1= |-| 2= " "You... You're with , aren't you?!" "What of it?" "Where is What did you do to my partner?" "I have no idea who is this Speedor you're talking about. And I forgot when was the last time we went into the .|Kai being confronted by for the first time.|Engine Sentai Go-Onger: 10 YEARS PRELUDE feat. Kamen Rider Build}} |-| 3= |-| 4= and |Engine Sentai Go-Onger: 10 YEARS PRELUDE feat. Kamen Rider Build}} |-| 5= |-| 6= is a member of and the main antagonist of . Having possessed a and the Gears, he transforms into the . He will later transform into '|仮面ライダーエボルオフューカス|Kamen Raidā Eboru Ofyūkasu}} using the along with the Cobra Lostbottle and Rider Evolbottle. In the final battle, he transcends beyond humanity and transforms into an embodiment of insanity, hatred, and destruction known as . History TBA Personality 1= , give up on the who left you. Feel no guilt for leaving your friends in the other world behind. If one of you could find the will to be ruthless, then you'd be freed from all your stress in an instant.|Kai convincing the Go-Ongers to give up searching for their partners and their former teammate.|Engine Sentai Go-Onger: 10 YEARS PRELUDE feat. Kamen Rider Build}} |-| 2= describing the extent of Kai's goals of controlling the .|Engine Sentai Go-Onger: 10 YEARS PRELUDE feat. Kamen Rider Build}} Kai is a cold, misogynistic, heartless and arrogant man who believes the concept of friendship between humans and mechanical lifeforms as obsolete, to the point refuting to the of their bonds with their . The extent of his lack of empathy is so great that he is despised by the Go-Ongers, Kamen Riders, , the deceased Gaiark Pollution Ministers, and even the . As a member of Foundation X, in addition to his stoic and emotionless personality, he maintains a calm and civil exterior. He also suffers a massive God complex and an over-inflated opinion of himself. Kai is quick to lose his cool whenever his plans are being foiled, to the point he promises the Go-Ongers and Kamen Riders that he will destroy everything they love should they cross with him again. The full extent of his demented and twisted nature becomes more highlighted as the story progresses. Not only he intends to recreate all the in his own liking, he also finds happiness at the pain, sorrow and despair he inflicts on others - humans and otherworldly beings alike; he is even labeled by Goro Izumi a psychopath due to his tendency of taking sadistic joy in making people suffer. In addition, Kai is unfettered and self-destructive, he will go as far to sacrifice his own humanity to achieve his ambition of becoming a god, to that end, he experimented himself with and injected himself with Amazonz cells (especially the Sigma-type) to make himself immortal. Powers and Abilities TBA Forms is the basic body of the Kaiser with no s attached. Though typically bypassed altogether in the transformation to Remocon Bro's, it is briefly seen during the transformation to the combined Hell Bro's. - Hell Bro's= Hell Bro's Statistics *'Height': 202.0 cm. *'Weight': 108.0 kg. Ability Perimeters: *'Punching Power': 41.6 t. *'Kicking Power': 50.6 t. *'Maximum Jump Height': 64.8 m. *'Maximum Running Speed': 100 m. per 1.4 sec. is the fusion of Engine Bro's and Remocon Bro's, transformed into by inserting the Gear Engine or Gear Remocon into the Nebulasteam Gun, then removing it and inserting the other gear before pulling the trigger. As Hell Bro's is a fusion of both Kaisers, Hell Bro's stats are higher than even Kamen Rider Rogue, with speed being similar to Build's Hazard Forms and average jumping power. Hell Bro's has 3 different finishers: *Nebulasteam Gun finisher: ** '|ファンキーフィニッシュ|Fankī Finisshu}}: Hell Bro's channels the power of a Gear and performs a powerful blast attack. ***'Gear Engine:' ***'Gear Remocon:' ** '|ファンキーアタック|Fankī Atakku}} Hell channels the powers of a Fullbottle and performs a powerful blast attack. *Nebulasteam Rifle finisher: ** '|ファンキーショット|Fankī Shotto}}: Hell channels the power of a Gear or Fullbottle and performs a powerful blast attack. ***'Gear Engine:' ***'Gear Remocon:' }} - Evol-Driver= :Main article: Rider Statistics *'Height': 195 cm. *'Weight': 108 kg. Ability Perimeters: *'Punching power': 58 t. *'Kicking power': 63 t. *'Maximum jump height': 76.7 m. *'Maximum running speed': 100 m. per 1.1 sec. is Evol Ophiuchus's primary and default form accessed with the Cobra Lostbottle and Rider Evolbottle. - Oblivion= Oblivion Form Rider Statistics *'Height': 196.5 cm. *'Weight': 118.8 kg. Ability Perimeters: *'Punching power': 67.4 t *'Kicking power': 69.9 t *'Maximum jump height': 91.7 m. *'Maximum running speed': 100 m. per 0.7 sec. is Evol Ophiuchus's final form by upgrading Cobra Form with the Lost Trigger. }} - Ophiuchus Origin = Ophiuchus Origin This is Evol Ophiuchus's monster form, activated with the full-power of the duplicate Lostbottles attached in his Lost Bottle Carrier straps in his chest in Oblivion Form by activating the Lost Trigger's Originflow Mode. There is a side-effect in activating Originflow, this causes all traces of Kai's humanity to be erased during this transformation. In this state, Ophiuchus Origin is now an embodiment of nihilism and destruction that seeks to return everything to nothingness, with him included. He also calls forth a hydra-like dragon called Hydroboros and merges himself in the creature's heart. - }} Equipment Devices * - Hell Bro's' transformation device and personal weapon. Evol Ophiuchus inherits it as his personal weapon * - Hell Bro's' transformation trinkets. * - Evol Ophiuchus's transformation device. * - Evol Ophiuchus's transformation trinkets. *Rider - Evol Ophiuchus's transformation trinket used in tandem with the Cobra Lostbottle. *Lost Trigger - Evol Ophiuchus's upgrade device for Oblivion Form. Weapons * - Hell Bro's' standard sidearm weapon. Can combine with the Nebulasteam Gun to form the Nebulasteam Rifle. Continued to be used by Evol Ophiuchus. Behind the Scenes Portrayal Kai is portrayed by . As Hell Bro's and Kamen Rider Evol Ophiuchus, his suit actor is |今井 靖彦|Imai Yasuhiko}} Etymology His surname means "the eldest son of the heavens". While his given name translates to "solution". As Evol Ophiuchus, the latter name comes from , which means "serpent-bearer" Notes *He also shares the same name as from , as they are both the main antagonists of their respective series. *Kai is the second Foundation X member to ever use the , the first being . **He is also the second Foundation X member to become a Kamen Rider after , who became before the mantle is taken by . Unlike Kazu, Kai is the inverse - he is first introduced using the Kaiser System as Hell Bro's, and later becomes a different version of Kamen Rider Evol as Evol Ophiuchus. **Like the aforementioned Kaisei Mogami, Kai is also similar to , another Foundation X member. Like Kannagi who researched Core Medals and Astroswitches, what makes Kai stand out from Kannagi is that he is able to research Phantoms (by recreating ones from Gates), Lockseeds (the ability to summon Inves), Core Driviars (the ability to reproduce coreless Roidmudes), Gamma Eyecons (though by unknown means), and most importantly, Amazon Cells (the ability to reproduce Amazonz). *Due to his sadistic and callous personality, Kai is the first, and if not all, the most evil human villain the Go-Ongers ever faced. Even the writer ultimately described him as one of the most deplorable characters in the story for his utter lack of empathy, misogynistic views, and God complex. **Kai is the first villain in the post-''Metroid: Kamen Rider Generations'' series to be irredeemably evil. *Kai's transformation into Ophiuchus Origin at the cost of his own humanity mirrors the final battle against Exdeath in his tree form, where after being defeated he becomes Neo Exdeath. See also * - the leader of in the Kamen Riders' main universe. External Links * at Category:Villains Category:Leader Category:Foundation X Category:Kamen Rider-like Category:Complete Monster Category:Kamen Riders Category:Evil Kamen Riders Category:Last Monster Category:Deceased Category:Deceased Riders